Warriors- The Cold Blood
by Flaria
Summary: Rabbitkit just wanted to become a brave and powerful warrior of WindClan, but her clanmates don't think of her that way. When she gets hurt so much... Then it's time for revenge... I upload chapters as soon as I can and I do not own Warriors
1. Cats in story and Prologue

**This has the prologue in it too and it is very important to the story so I suggest you read it!**

* * *

Warriors

Windclan: (I am only doing Windclan- It will mention other clan cats , I just won't write them down on here so I can make the story faster)

Leader:

Mousestar: Gray tom with yellow eyes

Deputy:

Dawnpetal: Tortoiseshell with scar across her face

Medicine cat:

Skyheart: Brown tabby with black feet

Warriors:

Brackenfoot: Black tom, slowest runner in the clan

Volestep: Light brown tom

Duskfur: Gray she-cat with fluffy tail

(Mentor of Redpaw)

Minkfur: Red-gray she-cat with light blue eyes.

Weaselfoot: Striped orange tom, fastest runner in the clan

Whitesnow: White she-cat with orange ear tips

(Mentor of Goldenpaw)

Jaymist: Light brown tom with flecked gray spots

Apprentices:

Redpaw: Red she-cat apprentice with a fox like face

Goldenpaw: Yellow she-cat with shiny pelt

Queens:

Featherwind: gray she-cat (mother of Firekit, Rabbitkit, and Birdkit)

Cherryfrost: orange-she cat with green eyes (Mother of Ivykit, Smokekit, and Heatherkit)

Elders:

Owlfeather: Blind gray tom with some of his tail missing

Prologue:

A cat stared down at her paws. They were covered in blood. Below her, was a cat, it's life draining onto the slick grass, that was turning bright red.

"Why?" It rasped. The she-cat above him let out a laugh, filled with coldness.

"Isn't it easy? After what you did to me?" She laughed again. "I'm enjoying this, I have been waiting for this day all my life, and now I have reached my goal." Her laugh turned into a cough.

"Your ill. And you know it!" The dying cat managed to say.

"So? Who cares if I will die? I already killed you!" She spat in his face. He let out another big breath and talked again:

"I can help you, we can both go back and-"

"No! Do I look like a fool? I want to die with dignity, not with you!" The she-cat unsheathed her claws and buried them deep into the dieing cats throat. He let off one more gasp and laid still. A cat then bonded up the kill and looked at the she-cat and the dead body.

"You killed him." She said, her voice icy. Then her eyes sparkled. "Finally, we have done it!"

The other cat laughed again, which ended up in another cough.

"You are dying." The other cat said, no sympathy in her voice.  
"No! I am not!" The cat screeched.

"Yes you are, stop refusing it." The cat said again, calmly. The other cat looked down at the dead body under her paws. "I may die, but I killed him with me." She said and padded away. She walked for a while, the other cat not following until she laid down next to a bush. She breathed in the scent and her soon her throat got more and more raspy.  
"They may think you killed me by sending my this sickness, but I shall return!" She yowled into the sky and then laughed, cut off by a horrible coughing fit. The cat slumped down to the grass, her breath slowly became deep. Soon it stopped and the cat gave on one last laugh before going still. Slowly a red tom trudged up the hill, his ear ripped and bleeding. He gasped at the sight of the dead body.

"No!" He screeched loudly and rushed over to the cat, whose body was already turning cold. The she-cat from before walked up and only flicked her ears at the dead body.  
"Shes dead." She said flatly. The tom looked up, tears in his eyes.

"She promised me a while ago she will never die!" He wailed. "What will I tell the kits?"

The she-cat rolled her eyes. "She is dead, and will always be dead. It was a matter of time with the sickness. It's best we leave now before you want to bury her."

The tom bristled his fur.

"How dare you say that? I loved her! She was the best mate I could ever have...and now she is dead. You don't even understand love! I was lonely most of my life and then she came along and promised me to always be here..." His voice trailed off then he continued. "And what about her kits?"

The she-cat calmly licked his ear. "The kits will have to grow up without a mother, I did and grew up normal, so can they. They can also be mothered with the other kits, they will just have to eat chewed up prey, it's one cat, not the end of the world, now let's go back."

"I will stay with her for the night, you go back and tell them what happened, I will tell the kits later." The tom said. The she-cat just nodded and walked off, not even saying goodbye to the cat. The tom stayed with the cat all night and got up when a scent of cat happened at dawn. The tom hid into a bush as a patrol of cats walked through. They gasped in shock and ran over to where the dead body was laying.

"Is it true?" One asked.

"Is she dead?" The other one said. The leader of the patrol stepped up and examined the body. "She is dead!" He said happily. "No more problems in our lives!" the other cats let off cheers. The tom in his bush let off a growl and unsheathed his claws.  
"I will get revenge! I will show you all!" The tom yowled.

* * *

**I didn't add any other clan cats ( their names will randomly be tossed around in the story) But it would be great if you could get me any suggestions for cats of other clans/cats that are going to be in the future :D**

**Also if you read the review someone posted that it is fixed- so it would be best to ignore it :) (Also I have no idea how to get rid of reviews)**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Ha! If it isn't Foxface!"

"I would feel horrible if my mom was a fox!"  
"Yuck! Your breath smells like fox breath too!" Rabbitkit tried to cover her ears. The taunting of Ivykit, Smokekit, and Heatherkit were impossible to ignore. Poor Redpaw, she was always teased of her mother being a fox, which really it was Minkfur. Her strange muzzle and bushy tail and fur color made her look like a mix of fox and cat.

"Why don't you come over here you fox! I will show you how true warriors fight!" Smokekit snarled. Rabbitkit was sitting next to the nursery in the shade so they couldn't see her. Shadekit, Birdkit, and Firekit were still in the nursery sleeping.

"C'mon over here fox!" Heatherkit challenged. Rabbitkit felt horrible. The three kits also were mean to Firekit and Rabbitkit, once they complained to Cherryfrost. She gave then a sharp nip on there tails and told them that they were older and should be more responsible then trying to get her kits in trouble.

"Fox!"

"Fox!"

"Fox!" The kits started to chant. Redpaw just sat there, looking horrified. Rabbitkit couldn't take it anymore. "Stop!" She yowled and marched over to where they were.

"Hey Rabbit, do you know that foxes eat you right?" Ivykit sneered. Rabbitkit felt blood rushing through her, anger ran through her veins. How dare they compare her to a rabbit! She unsheathed her claws and dug them into the hard dirt under her claws.

"Rabbitkit, don't get involved in this- please." Redpaw begged. Rabbitkit looked around. No cats in sight, most gone on patrols or in there dens. Maybe if she was fast she could get a scar or two onto the kits faces...  
"Is the Rabbit getting mad?" Smokekit said and laughed. Rabbitkit knew why they called her rabbit- not just her name but also long legs. Rabbit took deep breaths, trying to curb her temper.

"Come on, attack me!" Smokekit taunted. Redpaw stepped in between Rabbitkit and Smokekit. "Don't." She warned.  
"Hey!" Heatherkit cried. "Cherryfrost! Redpaw and Rabbitkit are making us have no fun!" The nursery quivered before Cherryfrost popped out.

"Redpaw, Your older so you know better then to pick on my tiny kits!" Cherryfrost scolded. "Rabbitkit, you know better too! Get back in here, I'm sure Featherwind will have a punishment for you!" Redpaw put her head down and slunk to the apprentice den. Rabbitkit slowly walked to the nursery. She turned around and shot one last look at the kits. They stuck out there tongues and laughed at her. Rabbitkit felt angry, angrier then she ever did in her life. Why did they have to be so mean to them? Why? She stepped into the dark nursery and Featherwind looked up.

"Why are you inside already Rabbitkit?" She asked.

"Because _your _kit was being very rude to _my _kits. They wanted to play a game and Rabbitkit stopped them!" Cherryfrost explained. "If I was her mother I would keep her in this den for a week." Featherwind sighed.

"Rabbitkit, is this true?" She asked. Rabbitkit shook her head.

"No! They were picking on me and since I never attacked them they yelled for Cherryfrost!" Rabbitkit explained. Featherwind narrowed her eyes at her.  
"Rabbitkit, it is not nice to lie! You have to say sorry to Cherryfrost and her kits, then you must stay in the nursery for at least a week, only leaving to fetch prey, or going to make dirt." Featherwind decided.

"What?!" Rabbitkit wailed.

"Shh! Your brother and sisters are trying to sleep!"

"I don't care! You can't do this to me!" Rabbitkit said.

"I just did." Featherwind replied calmly. Rabbitkit felt like the walls were closing in, her heart pounded hard in her chest. _How dare they do this? How dare they?!_ The thought echoed in her head endlessly. Rabbitkit slumped to lay down next to her littermates. This was going to be a very, very, long week...

...Rabbitkit stretched her long legs in the sunshine. Featherwind has ended her punishment a day early and she decided she wasn't going to talk to the other kits at all besides her littermates.

"It's a nice day out- Isn't it Rabbitkit?" A voice said behind her. She turned around and saw her father, Jaymist walking toward her. "You want to learn some more battle moves?" He asked. Rabbitkit nodded enthusiastically. Her father was way nicer then any other cat in the camp. When she wasn't allowed out of the nursery her father sometimes sneaked in and taught her some battle moves. Featherwind one time saw him and got really mad. She told him that Rabbitkit was to young and to violent sometimes to teach her that sort of thing but luckily for her, Jaymist ignored her and taught Rabbitkit how to do a hold a enemy underwater that day.

"Today I will teach you the killing bite...Use it wisely in battle, mostly when there are foxes and badgers, it won't always kill them but will give them serious enough wounds to have them flee." Jaymist said. "Now, to do it you must pull your claws out all the way out and put them so they are as pointy as possible." He demonstrated by flexing his claws. "Then aim carefully for the enemy's throat, aim wrong and you won't get a effective blow." He then scraped the ground with his claws, leaving a deep scratch in the soft earth. "Now you try." He stepped back and Rabbitkit took a deep breath. She wanted to make her father proud.

She flexed her claws as far as they would go and swung down hard onto the dirt. Rabbitkit looked under her paw, instead of making a nice and clean mark, its was choppy and messy. Jaymist just stared at it, his gaze showing nothing. "Well keep practicing, I want it to be perfect because it will be useful someday." He then flicked his tail and walked off. _I will become the best warrior ever!_ Rabbitkit thought. _Soon Smokekit, Heatherkit, and Ivykit will bow to me!_ She gazed at the three kits, who were pestering Mousestar to let them on patrol. _If I was leader they would have to stay kits for ten moons and clean the nursery and the elders den every day!_ She thought, quite satisfied at the thought.  
"Hey Rabbitkit!" Firekit, Birdkit, and Shadekit ran over to her.

"What was Jaymist showing you?" Shadekit asked. Rabbitkit almost blurted out showing her how to do the killing bite but she was sure that Birdkit would tell Featherwind, which will just make Rabbitkit get yelled at- then Jaymist, which would make her learn no more cool battle moves.

"How to hunt better."Rabbitkit lied.

"Then why were you digging holes?" Birdkit asked.

"Because...then he showed me how to bury the...prey." Rabbitkit said.

"By making marks in the ground?" Birdkit wondered. She sure was nosy.

"Er...I'm just a beginner! I don't make that great!" Rabbitkit felt quite pleased with her lies, she was getting better at doing that. It may be helpful someday. Birdkit nodded, she accepted the answer.

"Hey did you hear that Redpaw is getting her warrior assessment today?" Shadekit said.

Rabbitkit purred. "Yeah, she will be a great warrior if she passes!" _If she ever stands up to Cherryfrost and her kits_ She thought silently.

"I hope we can become apprentices soon." Firekit said and sighed. "I can't wait to get away from Heatherkit, Smokekit, and Ivykit." Birdkit gazed at her sister like she grew two heads.  
"What's wrong with them?" She asked. Rabbitkit stared at her sister. They were the ones they kept her in the nursery all week!

"They are so rude to me! They once gave me rabbit dropping, telling me it was a cool type of berry that was really good!" Firekit explained. Birdkit rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right, _your_ the older one and you should have known better, anyway I am sure they didn't know better!" Firekit fluffed out her fur.

"What do you know?! They have been trouble the moment they were born!" She hissed.

The two cats stared at each other, fur bristling.

"Hey! Rabbit looks like you are out of the nursery!" Ivykit squealed running up to them.

"No thanks to you." Rabbitkit muttered under her breath.  
"I think we started on the wrong foot...Can we start over? I learned how we weren't being fair and I learned how maybe we should be nicer." Ivykit asked. Rabbitkit gazed at the small kit. Maybe she was right, maybe they could be clanmates. Birdkit smirked at gave Firekit a I-told-you-so look. Ivykit looked up at Rabbitkit, her eyes looked so helpless and cute. Maybe she was right... Maybe they should give her one more chance...

"Fine, let's start over." Rabbitkit sighed.

"What?!" Firekit explained.

"You want them to keep picking on you?" Rabbitkit hissed into her ear. Firekit shook her head. "Then let's give them one more chance."

Ivykit let out a little skip of happiness. "They said yes!" She called back to where Smokekit and Heatherkit were waiting. Heatherkit bounced up and ran over to them while Smokekit slowly moved to where Birdkit was. Rabbitkit felt horrible. How could she ever think they were horrible?

"Hey, let's play hunt!" Heatherkit suggested.

"Yeah! And you guys will never guess this, but Mousestar is allowing us out of camp to hunt!" Ivykit added.

"Really?" Rabbitkit asked then she cocked her head. "I thought kits weren't allowed out of camp."

Smokekit shook his head. "Nope, she said we could just this once as long as we didn't wander to far." Birdkit jumped up.  
"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Without waiting for anyone's answer she dashed out of camp. Heatherkit turned around, gazing around the camp.

"C'mon hurry! Before any cat comes and sees!" She whispered to Ivykit and Smokekit. Rabbitkit overheard them and wondered what they meant.

"Let's go!" Smokekit said and dashed into the forest. Rabbitkit forgot all her worries and plunged in after him. She heard paws behind her and knew everyone else was following.

When she got out, Rabbitkit gazed around. There was lots of grass and heather. The air reeked of cat and prey and even some strange smells that were new to Rabbitkit.

"Hey I smell a baby rabbit!" Birdkit explained. "Follow me!"  
Rabbitkit followed her sister along the tall grass to where a baby rabbit was sniffing through some grass. Smokekit barged past Rabbitkit and started to chase the rabbit.

"Wait!" Rabbitkit called and raced after him. She wanted to kill the rabbit and get the glory- not give it all to Smokekit! Rabbitkit felt her long legs glide her through the grass and her breath stayed nice and easy. She ran and ran, trying to following the scent Smokekit left behind.

The grass parted and Rabbitkit burst through to see Smokekit with the rabbit. It was squirming under his paw but his gaze wasn't on his prey, it was on the sky. Rabbitkit glanced up to see a bird flying overhead. It was circling where Smokekit was sitting, and was flying lower. It was a hawk! Rabbitkit remembered the elders talking about how they love to eat kits. The rabbit wiggled out from Smokekit and ran away. Smokekit just stared at the hawk- frozen in fear. Suddenly the hawk gave off a loud cry and dived down, exactly at the kits!

* * *

**Very looooong chapter (sorry) the others will be shorter and quicker ;) And Review, comment, like, and give me suggestions!**

**And I just now realized this but Redpaw and Goldenpaw failed there warrior assesments. In case your wondering why they stay apprentices. **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The hawk was coming closer and closer. Rabbitkit felt her heart thump loudly in her chest.  
"Get out of the way!" Birdkit yowled and plowed herself into them both. Rabbitkit fell into the soft earth, just as the bird let out a caw of alarm and soared back up into the sky and started to circle again.  
"Over here!" Ivykit called, pointing to a rabbit hole. Rabbitkit took one last look at the hawk, that was getting ready to dive again and scrambled down into the soft earth. With all the kits in the hole it was very cramped but it was better then having to face the hawk.

The big bird circled around a few times, wondering where the kits went until letting out a soft cry of defeat and flew away. Rabbitkit waited until she couldn't hear the beat of the hawks wings anymore. Slowly, Rabbitkit spied out of the hole.

"It's still not safe!" Firekit explained. Shadekit rolled her eyes.  
"I want to go back to hunting!" He complained. Rabbitkit ignored both of them and got out of the hole and back into the bright light. The other kits followed.

"Maybe we should head back." Heatherkit suggested. Rabbitkit nodded and the others let out murmurs of agreement. Rabbitkit just wanted to go back to her soft nest and go back to sleep. Suddenly she looked around. Where was the path they just took? The other kits gazed around, realizing that too.

"We are lost." Smokekit murmured. The heather left no scent of where they once were and all around looked exactly the same. Suddenly, Ivykit whirled around and faced Rabbitkit.

"It's all your fault!" She snarled.

"Yeah, you chased that horrible rabbit over here! If you never ran off we would no our way back to camp!" Smokekit added. Rabbitkit felt her fur stand on end. How dare they do this to her?! She looked at her sisters, begging for help. Birdkit just shrugged.

"You ran off." She told her.

"I did not!" Rabbitkit snapped at her sister. "I followed Smokekit, didn't I?" She looked at Shadekit and Redkit.

"You just ran off after the rabbit, they are right." Shadekit replied while Redkit just stared at her paws. The world felt like it was closing in. Was Ivykit lying when she said they wanted to be friends? Rabbitkit stared at the other cats, unsheathing her claws. She will take them all on if she had to. They had no right to accuse her like that!

"Let's focus on getting back to camp." Redkit finally said, breaking the silence. Rabbitkit sighed and put back her claws, she was right, nothing will come from this but fighting if they went on.

"We should go this way." Rabbitkit said, flicking her tail to another clump of heather. She was only guessing but it was better then them standing there fighting. The others seemed to agree with this and followed Rabbitkit out. More land stretched farther then Rabbitkit could see at all directions. How will she be able to find the camp, which was blended in with the grass. Rabbitkit just went forward, hoping to StarClan she was right. Suddenly a sharp pang hit her nose, it smelled nasty and rank. "Smell that?" She asked. Birdkit nodded. "It smells worse then dirt." Then she wrinkled her nose. "I never thought anything would smell worse then _that_."

Suddenly a red thing came into view with a pointy muzzle. It looked a little like Redpaw but...different. It was a fox! With it's bushy tail, and long teeth it didn't seem so friendly. It snapped it's muzzle and let off a low growl.  
"Run!" Shadekit screeched and they scattered. Rabbitkit ran forward, praying to StarClan that her littermates wouldn't get hurt or killed. Thundering paw steps was behind her and immediately she realized the fox was following her. Rabbitkit stretched her legs as far as they would go to cover more ground but the fox was still gaining on her. It snapped it's giant jaws near her feet and she narrowly avoided it and curved to the side. The fox then leaped, Rabbitkit had no time to dash out of the way as it's giant body slammed her into the ground.

"StarClan help me!" She meowed up to the sky, there was no reply. The fox bit down on her back. Rabbitkit felt her flesh rip as the grass around her turned red with blood. She shrieked, pain jolted through her. The fox then threw her into the air and whipped her back and forth. Rabbitkit felt tears well up at her eyes and let out a cry.

Suddenly she looked forward. Was that Ivykit on the hill over there? Was she...Smiling? Rabbitkit was flung aside by the fox and pounced on again. _Why was Ivykit watching me? Why won't StarClan help?_ She thought to herself. The fox bit down hard onto her leg and Rabbitkit heard a sickening _crunch_ and then the whole world went black...

* * *

**Very sorry for short chapter- the other one was to long -.- Ah well, anyway. Reviews are very much wanted! And cat names will also be useful! :D **

**And the next chapter will hopefully be just right so I can upload it quicker!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I wasn't originally going to make author notes but I guess I will!  
SilverfeatherSnowstream: I am going to use 3 of the names for later in the story, not going to tell when or who yet :P **

**Lostsurviver: Shhhh!**

**Rabbitkit lover (Don't really have a account though): I have decided to use Lionclaw, hope you like how he is**

**And thank you to everyone who supports this!**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Rabbitkit was wandering around a clearing with long grass and lots of prey. Cats were all around. She marched up to a black and white tom with a long tail who was stalking a rabbit.

"You killed me didn't you? This is StarClan." She hissed at him. He whirled around in shock, then relaxed. He padded toward Rabbitkit, stars clung to his fur.

"Yes, little one. You are in StarClan-" He was cut off.

"I asked you to help me from the fox and you never did! You left me to die!" Rabbitkit snarled.

"You aren't dead- You are in a dream, and StarClan couldn't get the fox away. We have our limits."

"It didn't work! I want to wake up! Right now!" Rabbitkit meowed and ran away. She heard the StarClan cat call out to her but ignored it and continued walking through the heather and collapsed into a heap. Rabbitkit felt a tear run down her face. _No one likes me, even in StarClan!_ She thought.

"Rabbitkit?" A voice whispered. Rabbitkit looked around the terrain. No cat in sight.

"Rabbitkit." It called again.

"Rabbitkit!" And she snapped awake. Rabbitkit looked and saw Skyheart staring at her.

"Where am I?" Rabbitkit asked drowsily.

"The medicine cat den- your lucky to be alive." Skyheart said briskly. Suddenly all the events that happened away from the clan snapped back to her.

"Oh no! Skyheart I was out in the clearing-"

"I know, Mousestar will speak to you soon, I don't know what you were thinking sneaking out of camp like that. And bringing Cherryfrost's litter!" Skyheart sighed and wrapped another cobweb on Rabbitkit. Rabbitkit stared at her, confused. What did she mean? They were allowed to go out of camp. Weren't they? Rabbitkit tried to sit up but pain sliced through her. She stretched her neck and looked at her body in horror. There were lots of cobwebs all around her belly and her leg looked like it wasn't alive anymore.

"Stay still! You broke your leg and lost a lot of blood, you are lucky enough as it is that you were found by our patrol." Skyheart hissed and mixed some herbs together. Rabbitkit tried to lay back in her nest, which hurt even more. Ferns rustled and the gray shape of Mousestar walked in with Featherwind following, her eyes were in angry slits.

"Rabbitkit-" Mousestar began.

"How dare you do this to the kits?!" Featherwind screeched at her. Rabbitkit felt confused. What did she do?

"As I was saying." Mousestar glared at Featherwind. "You have broken the warrior code. Kits are not supposed to leave camp until they become apprenticed. I cannot believe you took the risk of leaving! And even worse, you and Firekit brought the rest of the kits!" Rabbitkit stared at her blankly. What did she mean by her and Firekit.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You told the other kits that you were allowed out of camp and even asked me permission." Mousestar informed her.

"But-" Rabbitkit was cut off.

"Smokekit, Ivykit, and Heatherkit all said that what you did. Now Featherwind, please fetch Firekit. I will give them their punishment right now." Mousestar flicked his tail and Featherwind left to get her other daughter.

"It was really Ivykit who said-" Rabbitkit was cut off again.

"It was you. Enough said." Mousestar meowed. Rabbitkit lashed her tail in annoyance. Could she even finish a sentence around here?

Featherwind then entered the nursery. Firekit followed behind, dark circles were all around her eyes, she must have been crying earlier.

"Now for your punishment." Mousestar said then he thought for a moment. "It will be that today you would have become warriors but I will set it back one moon, you will become apprenticed with Ivykit, Shadekit, and Heatherkit. Also, you are now not allowed to talk to them at all until them, if so you will be forced to sleep in the elders den. This applies to both of you, do I make myself clear?" Mousestar said.  
Rabbitkit and Firekit nodded glumly. Featherwind walked out with Firekit and Mousestar left the den too. Rabbitkit tried to hoist herself up, but Skyheart pushed her down with her paw.

"You must keep resting!" She hissed at her. Rabbitkit growled and went back to resting.

"Let all cats old enough to chase rabbits gather for a clan meeting!" Mousestar yowled. Rabbitkit pricked her ears. She wanted to see what was going to happen!

"You will stay here. I will tell you what will happen." Skyheart told her and stalked out of the den. Rabbitkit felt suddenly alone, surrounded by strange herbs and a faint smell of sickness.

"Today we have new apprentices in the clan!" Mousestar announced. Rabbitkit let out a squeal of excitement. Maybe she will be a apprentice today after all! Her heart pounded in her chest. It would feel so good to be out of the nursery away from Cherryfrost and her kits.  
"Birdkit, Smokekit. Step forward." Rabbitkit heard. Rabbitkit felt crestfallen. Mousestar was right, she would have to stay a kit for one whole moon. That wasn't even fair!  
"...We welcome you as a apprentice to WindClan." Rabbitkit heard Mousestar finish her ceremony and heard the clan cheer her sisters names. She didn't join in. There was no point. Her and Firekit were going to stay kits for no good reason at all. Rabbitkit curled up in her nest, a tear ran down her cheek. _Why do they hate me?_ Then sleep engulfed her...

…..

"Get up!" A voice hissed. Rabbitkit flicked her ears in annoyance. Didn't Skyheart have anything better to do then wake her up for no good reason.  
"Get up!" The voice said again and jabbed her hard with a claw. Rabbitkit opened her eyes and only she didn't see Skyheart, or any cat in WindClan. Instead it was a bright orange tom with huge claws. Rabbitkit backed away. Was there a invasion? The tom let out purr of amusement.

"No need to fear me, Rabbitkit" He said.

"You-You know my name?" She stammered.

"Of course! I see great potential in you. My name is Lionclaw, and I want to be your mentor." Rabbitkit couldn't help but feel a thrill that this cat appreciated her.

"I can't be a apprentice though! Mousestar said I couldn't-"

"So? Haven't you noticed? We aren't in WindClan anymore, you are in a dream." Lionclaw moved aside and let Rabbitkit look behind him. There was lots of black and everything smelled strange.

"Please tell me we aren't in StarClan! They are so rude to me!" Rabbitkit whined.

"No, we are in the Dark Forest." Lionclaw announced. "I am here to make you stronger, more stronger then those pathetic clan cats or weak StarClan." Rabbitkit suddenly felt like the world was closing in. She had been warned about the Dark Forest. They lured in clan cats and trained them to be evil. Suddenly she felt claws on her side.  
"Focus and pay attention, you want to be trained right?" Lionclaw asked. Even though she knew that she should get out...She wanted to train even more.

"Yes." Rabbitkit said.

"Excellent." Lionclaw purred.

* * *

**Thank you sooo much for all the helpful reviews! You can still review to tell me more thoughts on the story!**


	5. Chapter 4

**hissyfitkitty369: Ivykit is lol! and I have decided to use the names (it might be a while till everyone is in it though) I needed that many cats for later too!**  
**Rabbitkit lover: Glad you like him. Rabbitkit will become a apprentice in the next chapter (I hope). And no spoilers! and I would like a few more names and I will update sooner**  
**Lostsurviver: Boy, you must hate Ivykit and Lionclaw lol**

**Sorry it took me so long to upload cause it was holloween and I was at a friends and many partys! (also I felt bad for taking so long so made it kinda short) Reviews also appreciated!**  
**Okay, here is your long awaited chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Rabbitkit felt warm sunlight hit her fur. It felt good on her aching muscles. Lionclaw had been coming to her dreams every night for almost the whole moon.

Skyheart had taken off the cobwebs off her and allowed Rabbitkit to sleep in the nursery again.

So far, Cherryfrost had made it clear she didn't want Rabbitkit or Firekit near her kits and made her nest the farthest from her. Featherwind had also decided that she wanted to move out of the nursery and forced Firekit and Rabbitkit to have separate nests. Duskfur, the newest cat in the nursery expecting kits with Volestep, wouldn't even say a friendly hello when Rabbitkit tried to talk to her. Rabbitkit didn't mind, that made more time for training with Lionclaw without being disturbed. Jaymist and Redpaw were the only cats in the clan now that enjoyed talking to her.

"Rabbitkit!" Rabbitkit looked up to see Birdpaw running toward her.  
"Guess what?" Birdpaw breathed.  
"I don't care." Rabbitkit grumbled. Birdpaw has often bragged about things she did now that she was a apprentice and Rabbitkit didn't care.

"Yes you do!" Birdpaw gave a happy skip of excitement. "I saw a fox today! The same one that attacked you, and Shadepaw and I attacked it! Soon Brackenfoot and Weaselfoot joined us and we fought it off!" Rabbitkit rolled her eyes. So what if her littermates and there mentors fought off on puny fox? She could probably take on five easily with the moves Lionclaw had been teaching her.

"And I have good news for you too!" Birdpaw meowed. Rabbitkit let out a groan. She didn't care! Why was Birdpaw so annoying. _They should name her Birdchatter!_ She thought.  
"You get to be made a apprentice tomorrow!" Birdpaw announced. Rabbitkit lifted her head. That _did _sound like good news. "Because Cherryfrost's kits reached six moons!" Birdpaw added. Rabbitkit felt like she was gabbed in the chest. It will be worse now that Cherryfrost wouldn't watch her kits.

"Birdpaw let's _go_!" Weaselfoot called.

"Well I have to go, bye Rabbitkit!" Birdpaw then dashed off to her mentor. Rabbitkit felt glad that she finally left, her sister got very annoying, very fast. Why did she deserve to be able to run the moors? Why couldn't Rabbitkit do that? She didn't do anything wrong.

"Hey Rabbit! I'm sure you miss the moors! Why don't you go out there again?" A voice snarled from across the clearing. Rabbitkit turned her head to see Heatherkit walking toward her.

"Why don't you get taken by twolegs." Rabbitkit snapped back. She wasn't in the mood for her today. Heatherkit bristled her fur.  
"Cherryfrost! Rabbitkit just told me to die!" Heatherkit wailed and dashed to the nursery. Rabbitkit rolled her eyes. Couldn't Heatherkit decide anything better to do then annoy her?  
"Rabbitkit!" A loud yowl came from Cherryfrost. Rabbitkit ignored it and went over to the prey pile. She was tired of Cherryfrost yelling at her. Rabbitkit grabbed a plump looking rabbit and went over to Redpaw. "You wanna share?" She asked through it's thick fur. Redpaw nodded and they both went over to a shady spot away from the nursery so none of the kits would bother them. Rabbitkit let Redpaw take first bite. Redpaw took a chunk off and chewed it fast and swallowed in a swift gulp. Rabbitkit gazed at her friend. She didn't look that happy.  
"Uh...Are you okay?" Rabbitkit asked.  
"No!" Redpaw shouted. "I am sick of this clan and these cats!" She then burst into tears and started to sob. Rabbitkit felt shock run through her. Why was Redpaw so upset?

She put her tail tip of her head to comfort her only friend. "It's okay, what happened?" She asked. Redpaw looked up, her eyes full of anger.

"Smokekit! He- he- he put a thorn in my nest last night, and _I _got in trouble for leaving blood all over my nest when I laid in it, and then this morning Birdkit and Smokekit told me it wasn't time for the dawn patrol when it was and I got yelled at for being late! Then got yelled at again for telling them what they did!" Redpaw pierced her claws into the ground below them, tearing up chunks of the grass. "I was told I will be made a warrior later if I keep being stupid like this, and it was Mousestar that told me that!"

Rabbitkit let out a comforting purr. "Calm down. Now did you say that _Birdkit_ told you to be late to the dawn patrol?" Begging her sister hadn't done that.

Redpaw's eyes were bloodshot when she looked at Rabbitkit again. "Yes." She said solemnly. Rabbitkit rose to her paws.  
"I am going to have a talk with her, maybe it was a accident." Rabbitkit said and padded over to where her sister was playing with Ivykit.

"Birdkit, come over here." Rabbitkit called. Birdkit looked up in surprise and cast a glance at Ivykit before padding over to her.

"What are you doing?" Her sister hissed as soon as they were out of earshot of Ivykit. Rabbitkit stared at her sister in surprise.

"You have some explaining to do." Rabbitkit said in response, ignoring her sister's rude remark. "Why did you lie to Redpaw?" Birdkit opened her eyes wide with innocence.

"Me?" Then her eyes turned to angry slits. "How dare you blame your sister?! You rather believe Redpaw then me?" Rabbitkit rolled her eyes. _She wasn't denying it_. The thought struck Rabbitkit like a piece of fresh-kill lodged in her throat.  
"She is my best friend! And why are you being so rude to me?" Rabbitkit asked in confusion.

"If you can't trust me Rabbitkit, then we aren't sisters." Birdkit said coldly and walked back to Ivykit, talking in a low voice and pointing to her. Rabbitkit felt like she broke her foot again. With her head hanged low, Rabbitkit went over to Redpaw, who lifted her head with hope as she came by.  
"How did it go?" Redpaw asked.

"Horrible." Rabbitkit sighed and slumped down. "She...she hates me now."

"I'm sure she didn't mean it." Redpaw told her back.

"Yeah." Rabbitkit said but she was sure that her sister meant it when she called her that.  
"C'mon! Let's have some fun!" Redpaw said scratching her playfully on the ear. Rabbitkit decided she was right. There was no point sulking. She could live without her sister.

"Die Shadowclan warrior!" Rabbitkit leaped at Redpaw and pinned her to the ground. Redpaw let out a laugh and wriggled out from her and clawed her belly. They both ended up falling to the ground laughing.

"What do you think your doing?" A voice called above them. Rabbitkit looked up to see Dawnpetal standing over them, a angry look on her face.  
"Clan mates do _not_ fight." Dawnpetal told them. Redpaw scrambled to her paws.  
"We aren't fighting. We were playing." Redpaw explained. Dawnpetal shook her head.

"That's not what Birdpaw and Ivykit said." Dawnpetal flicked her tail over to where the two kits were looking at them, a smug look marked there faces. "Now no more fighting at all!" Dawnpetal then stalked off to assign patrols. As soon as she was gone Rabbitkit leaped to her paws and started to go to where her sister and Ivykit were waiting.

"Where are you going?" Redpaw asked her.

"To give them a piece of my mind." Rabbitkit growled.

"Get away from us! We don't want you to fight us!" Ivykit said, a smile crossed her face.

"Yeah, I am so scared my fur is going to fall off!" Birdpaw added. Rabbitkit let out a hiss.

"I can tear off all that fur right now." She retorted. Redpaw looked at her in amazement. She had never been this violent before. Rabbitkit was surprised herself.  
"Go away!" Birdpaw snapped, obviously mad that Rabbitkit was defending herself.

"Let's go." Redpaw told her.

"No, they need to be taught a lesson." Rabbitkit replied. Lionclaw always told her to defend herself and make sure some cats pay for what they do. Going over the moves she was taught in her dreams she flexed her claws.

"Now help me." She told Redpaw, who looked confused but then her eyes grew cold, remembering everything they had done to her. Redpaw nodded.

Birdpaw and Ivykit started to back away from them, wondering if they were serious.

Rabbitkit couldn't hold it any longer and leaped at them both.


	6. Chapter 5

**snowstripe482: Glad you like it!**  
**Dawnclaw: You will meet her (hopefully) in the next chapter! (A RiverClan warrior)**

**2 reviews this chapter?! I hope we can get more then that on the next one. Please? REVIEWS ARE AWESOME**

**And here is the chapter:**

* * *

Chapter 5:

Rabbitkit aimed for Ivykit while Redpaw aimed for Birdpaw. Rabbitkit looked like she was aiming for Ivykit's legs but faked it and attacked her face. Ivykit was confused and Rabbitkit knocked her over easily. _Saw that Lionclaw? You taught me that move!_ She thought as she clawed Ivykit. Warm blood oozed out of a gash Rabbitkit left on her victim. Next to her Redpaw was having a heated battle with Birdpaw. They were both winning. Rabbitkit felt a surge of happiness as Ivykit let out screams of pain.

"How do you like that?" Rabbitkit hissed in her ear. Ivykit let out another cry of pain as her neck was bended backwards. Suddenly Rabbitkit was flung off her opponent and pinned to the ground. A thud beside her showed that it happened to Redpaw too.

"_What _are you to doing?" A outraged voice yowled. Rabbitkit gulped. Mousestar was glaring at her and her clan mates stared. Brackenfoot was holding down Rabbitkit while Whitesnow held down Redpaw.

Ivykit and Birdpaw shakily rose to their paws with the help of Skyheart. A look of horror danced in there eyes.

What had she done? Birdpaw had a clump of fur missing while Ivykit had a scratch on her ear and along her muzzle.

"What have you done!" A voice screeched. Cherryfrost dashed across the clearing and started to lick Ivykit like crazy. "What did Ivykit ever do to you?" she asked Rabbitkit, tears in her eyes. Featherwind was gazing at Rabbitkit too. Her eyes were blank. _I'm sorry!_ Rabbitkit thought. Something must have snapped inside her, but it did feel kinda...good.  
"I told you not to attack your clan mates." Dawnpetal suddenly walked up. Rabbitkit let out a groan. Why must all her clan mates try to make her look like the bad cat? She wasn't! Was she? Lionclaw always told her that she was never the bad cat. Starclan and the clan cats that are rude are.  
"Redpaw, Rabbitkit." Mousestar declared. "Redpaw, you will have to clean out all of the dens. Rabbitkit, I cannot put off your apprentice ceremony any longer so instead I will give you no punishment-"  
"What?!" Cherryfrost cut off the leader. "She deserves to stay a kit for a _least _three more moons!" _Shut up! _Rabbitkit glared at the queen.

"I am the leader Cherryfrost and if you don't like my decisions you might as well leave the clan." Mousestar said calmly and Rabbitkit let out a sigh of relief. She was still going to be a apprentice. "But Rabbitkit no more hurting. This is your last chance." Mousestar added. Rabbitkit didn't care. Now that she had shown the other cats who was boss she will be the best warrior of WindClan!

She then walked into the nursery, fighting was tiring. Also, she wanted to hear what Lionclaw's opinion about the fight. Rabbitkit hoped her dream mentor will be kinder then what Mousestar did. She even did some experienced battle moves, Rabbitkit deserved to be made warrior right then and there but she wasn't. Actually, Mousestar shouldn't even be leader. He wasn't making the right decision. Rabbitkit sighed. She wanted to be leader. Then WindClan would rule the forest! Rabbitkit crawled into her nest and fell into a deep slumber...

….

….. Rabbitkit snapped open her eyes and grinned when she saw the familiar scene of the Dark Forest around her. Lionclaw sat in front of her sitting proudly.

"Did you see me in the fight today?" Rabbitkit asked, bouncing up and down in joy.

"Yes, you have done well and have not failed me to become a great warrior." Lionclaw praised. "Now even if you were yelled at by all of StarClan do not feel bad for hurting any of them. They are nothing. Just pesky little fleas, they will just be there until you get rid of them." Lionclaw told her. Rabbitkit looked at him confused. What did he mean about getting rid of her clan mates? Rabbitkit shook her head. Lionclaw was the best warrior she had ever seen, he was nice, loyal, and made the most sense in all the clan. He believed that Rabbitkit should have already been made a warrior. He was right. Why couldn't Mousestar break the warrior code just for her?

"Rabbitkit, today I have decided to show you around the Dark Forest and meet some more cats here." Lionclaw announced. He started to walk into the dark trees and signaled for Rabbitkit to follow. Rabbitkit followed her mentor into the shadows and across a path, which was full of scents. She was surprised. More cats went to the Dark Forest then she thought.  
"Over here." Lionclaw showed her over to a clearing where a circle of cats were.  
"Deadshade!" Lionclaw called over to a brown she-cat with another cat about Rabbitkit's age.  
"Rabbitkit I would like you to meet Deadshade and her apprentice, Bugkit." Lionclaw showed her the two cats. "Bugkit is a real warrior like you Rabbitkit, she belongs to ShadowClan." Bugkit tore out the grass under her.

"My clan often puts me down and I hate it!" Bugkit growled. Rabbitkit felt shocked of how Bugkit felt the same she felt in WindClan.

"You two will train together sometimes." Deadshade chimed in to the two cats. Rabbitkit felt a surge of happiness. Bugkit seemed like a cat she could be friends with.

"You two can go back to your lesson, I am going to show Rabbitkit some more cats." Lionclaw told them and took Rabbitkit over to see a black cat lurking in the shadows.  
"Nightfang! Have you met my apprentice?" Lionclaw asked the cat. It looked over at them with it's bright green eyes.  
"Looks like a strong cat, you got lucky. My apprentice didn't even survive a moon with my training." Nightfang informed them, staring at them. Rabbitkit felt uneasy at the last sentence and was happy when Lionclaw said farewell and told her they were going to see more cats.

"Hi Tornheart, Gingerfur, and Darkwhisker!" Lionclaw called a greeting to three other cats who were sitting busy fighting each other. "We should skip them for now, when they fight they get very intense." he whispered in Rabbitkit's ear. "Well, that's most of the important cats of Dark Forest you should know for now. I am sure you are tired. Now why don't you get some rest, you need it if you are going to become a apprentice tomorrow." Lionclaw told her. Rabbitkit nodded.

"Thank you." She said laid down in the grass. She closed her eyes and darkness surrounded her...

….

Rabbitkit opened her eyes. Her eyes ached and her body screamed for more sleep. She looked around the nursery and noticed she had slept the rest of yesterday and into the morning today. _I got so much sleep while at the same time I got none_. Rabbitkit thought.

She stepped out into the sunlight and saw Firekit run up to her.  
"Your finally awake! C'mon Mousestar will make us apprentices now!" She squealed. Mousestar noticed Rabbitkit and then started the clan meeting.  
"Let all cats old enough to catch there own prey gather for a clan meeting!" He called.

The clan cats emerged and Mousestar signaled for Firekit, Rabbitkit, and Cherryfrost's kits to come up.

"We have new apprentices for our clan! Firekit you shall be known as Firepaw, your mentor shall be...Dawnpetal. Rabbitkit you shall be known as Rabbitpaw, your mentor shall be...Dawnpetal too." Mousestar announced. Alarmed voices echoed through the clan.

"They can't have the same mentor!" The clan called. Rabbitpaw felt horrible. Dawnpetal! She got grouchy all Dawnpetal! She knew that Mousestar only assigned her that because of them getting in trouble. Mousestar ignored the cries and continued with the naming ceremony.  
"Ivykit, Smokekit, and Heatherkit, you shall be known as Ivypaw, Smokepaw, and Heatherpaw I will be your mentor." Mousestar called. Rabbitpaw felt furious. How come they got Mousestar?! She deserved him!  
"That is all." Mousestar dismissed the clan with the flick of his tail.

"Heatherpaw!"

"Smokepaw!"

"Ivypaw!" The clan cried. Rabbitpaw felt hurt. Why wouldn't they cheer for her? Why wouldn't they be fair?

Firepaw shoved her from behind. "We are apprentices! We have more responsibility's!" She cried. Rabbitpaw purred happily. She was right. They had more responsibility's now. That meant that she was one step closer to ruling WindClan


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey 3 reviews this time! (Can we please get more? :3) **  
**Guineapig126: Thanks!**  
**Lostsurviver: I guess Rabbitpaw is like Tigerstar! **  
**Very short chapter, but the next one will be longer! Here it is: and please review, it helps me a bunch!**

* * *

Chapter 6:

"When I was made a apprentice, we all had had different mentors. They were _rarely _the clan leader and deputy." Rabbitpaw heard a voice behind her mutter. Owlfeather was sitting alone in the side of the clearing.  
"What are you staring at?" He snapped at her. Rabbitpaw stared at him in confusion. He was blind, how could he know she was there?

"I may be old but I _know _when I am being stared at!" He hissed. Rabbitpaw backed away. The tom was crazy. She couldn't wait for him to die!

"Rabbitpaw! I am taking all of you out for training!" Dawnpetal called over to her. Rabbitpaw ignored her eyes that wanted to go to sleep right then and there and dashed over to her crabby mentor. She frowned to see Firepaw, Ivypaw, Heatherpaw, and Smokepaw already there. Rabbitpaw has hardly talked to Smokepaw lately. Mostly because he had been ignoring her.

"Today we are exploring the territory!" Dawnpetal announced and led them out of the camp. Outside, it was just as Rabbitpaw remembered. Big, scary, and really big. _Your going to own these lands someday._ Rabbitpaw told herself and soon it wasn't that bad anymore.  
"Now today, we are _not _going to wander off into a random part of WindClan." Dawnpetal said, glaring at Rabbitpaw and Firepaw. Rabbitpaw felt a surge of anger. She couldn't wait to become leader. The first thing she would do was get rid of most the cats. "We are going to look at the ThunderClan border, The lake, and RiverClan border. Now follow me, no wandering off or you will become back in the nursery before you can say "rabbit"" Dawnpetal told them. Rabbitpaw stared straight ahead, she didn't want to have the victory of seeing her angry.  
"The lake is this way." Dawnpetal led them down a path which Rabbitpaw remembered she avoided last time she went down it. If only she went this way instead, maybe she would have been a apprentice for longer. But Lionclaw always told her that everything she had done was good, and will just make her a better warrior of WindClan. Finally they reached a long stretch of water, longer then Rabbitpaw has ever seen.

"This is the lake." Dawnpetal showed them. Smokepaw gasped next to them.  
"It's so big!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, You can see across the other clans, now let's go. It's time to see the RiverClan border." Rabbitpaw followed her mentor through more heather and grass. Soon the grass started to go away and soon became marsh. Then the scents changed and Dawnpetal stopped.  
"Here is the RiverClan territory. Remember the scent." Dawnpetal told them. Rabbitpaw sniffed the air. It smelled all watery, nasty, slimy, and fishy. How could any cat stand to live with the awful stench?  
"Let's move on." Dawnpetal turned away and Rabbitpaw was relived to get her paws out of the watery soil. _It will take moons to get some of this mud off my fur! _She thought crossly looking at her paws. Once back in the heather they continued moving fast. Soon the ground began to change again. More twigs appeared and a few trees appeared in sight. Finally Dawnpetal stopped again.  
"This is ThunderClan, take a good whiff of the smell and remember it." Rabbitpaw wondered how she could _forget _the awful stench. There were tree's everywhere. How could the cats see the sun. How could they stand all the bracken and leaves all over? At least there was no mud over here.  
"Time to head back to camp." Dawnpetal announced."We are going to take the path along the lake and then go straight up to go to the camp." They traveled to the river and continued along the path. The water lapping on the sand calmed Rabbitpaw. She was glad of the sight.

Behind her she heard Ivypaw whispering with her littermates and soon Smokepaw walked up to Rabbitpaw.

"Oops!" He exclaimed as he shoved his paw to the side, knocking Rabbitpaw into the water.  
It felt like frozen claws gripped Rabbitpaw as water surrounded her. She thrashed desperately trying to get air. Where was the bottom of the lake? Her paws started to go numb and she didn't know how much longer she could keep herself from going to the darkness. Soon light started to appear. _No! I don't want to die and I don't ever want to go to StarClan! _She thought, swimming desperately away from the light. Soon Rabbitpaw felt like her paws were weighing tons, and she gave up. Maybe if she went to StarClan then Ivypaw, Heatherpaw, and Smokepaw wouldn't be allowed and she could finally live in peace. Soon the world went black.


	8. Chapter 7

**Lionblaze lover: I am using two of those names and YES I saw the comments- I see every one of them**  
**Lostsurviver: I see your comments sometimes and can't help but laugh when I read them. You really must hate Ivypaw!**  
**Scarpath2001: Thank you! **  
**SilverfeatherSnowstream: Opps about Jaymist! I will talk more about him and Rabbitpaw and Redpaw have a good relationship. **  
**Guest: Thanks!**

**THANKS FOR THE MORE REVIEWS! They were awesome! I am soo happy everytime I check my story and see more reviews. It's an awesome time of day for me. I read every single one. Review this chapter too please!**

**Okay enough blabbering from me, here is your chapter:**

* * *

Chapter 7:

Darkness surrounded her. _Maybe I am going to go to the Dark Forest, not StarClan!_ Rabbitpaw thought hopefully. Dieing actually wasn't that bad, especially because she wouldn't have to deal with Smokepaw lying about how she fell in and her getting in trouble. If she knew about this, she would have wanted to die sooner. Then, when she was dead, she could stay with Lionclaw forever! And learn new battle moves there! But what was strange was that she still couldn't get any air. If she was dead she would be able to breath. Also, she felt nothing under her paws. Was she still dying? Was she not dead yet? She wasn't sure. _I want to be dead!_ She thought crossly.

"You cannot die yet. You need to take over the clans! Get revenge!" A voice growled in her ear. It was Lionclaw.  
"I can't! I don't want to stay in WindClan!" Rabbitpaw yowled.

"If you don't want to live I will make you survive myself." He hissed. Suddenly, teeth grabbed Rabbitpaw's scruff. She still was in the water. "No! No! No!" She cried but this time, water filled her mouth. Violently, she lashed her paws out, trying to get out of the cat's grip but she failed and was carried to the surface. The teeth went away and Rabbitpaw tried hard to go back under until another pair of teeth grabbed her.  
"I saved you, now it's Dawnpetal's turn to get you out." Lionclaw's voice grunted. Rabbitpaw heard paws swim away and knew Lionclaw left. That wasn't what scared her. The thing that scared her most was that Lionclaw managed to get into the real world.

"C'mon! At least _try _to swim." Dawnpetal grunted. Rabbitpaw just sat there. She was to tired to swim, they had already traveled around the territory and struggled under the water. Dawnpetal finally lugged Rabbitpaw out and placed her on the ground.

Now that she was out of the water, it seemed even colder out. She sat in a shivering heap, breathing in the air.

"Decided to take a swim?" Heatherpaw laughed.

"Why were you so stupid to jump in the lake?" Smokepaw asked. Dawnpetal shot glares at them.

"Don't tease your clanmates!" She hissed then looked at Rabbitpaw. "Why _did _you jump in the lake and then lay at the bottom until you decided to squirm to the surface?" She asked. Rabbitpaw let out a growl. So much for sympathy.  
"Let's continue, but when we get back you have to go to Skyheart to give you something so you don't get a cold." Dawnpetal told her and then started to move, signaling the other cats to get moving.

"Let's go, Rabbitpaw." Firepaw nudged Rabbitpaw to her feet. "But why did you go stay under the water and then randomly thrash to the surface?" She asked. Rabbitpaw gazed at her in surprise. Then she realized no one saw Lionclaw, like he was invisible.

"No reason, let's go." Rabbitpaw said and dashed toward her mentor. Firepaw followed, looking confused. When they finally finished there trek back to camp Rabbitpaw went to the medicine cat den.

"What do you want?" Skyheart snapped as he heard her walk into the den.  
"Er...I fell into the lake-" Rabbitpaw was cut off.

"What?" Skyheart looked at Rabbitpaw shivering. "Why did you do that?"

"I was told to come here, alright?" Rabbitpaw rolled her eyes. Why couldn't see get any medicine and go?

"We are running low on herbs so just go to sleep- I don't want to waste any of my herbs." Skyheart dismissed her and walked away.  
"Thanks for your help." Rabbitpaw meowed sarcastically after. Rabbitpaw sighed. It was freezing. At least she had am excuse to sleep. She went out and curled up to her nest in the apprentice den.  
"So what happened?" Firepaw asked when she walked into the shady den.  
"Nothing." Rabbitpaw grumbled.

"_Nothing?_" Firepaw gasped.

"Except for sleep, tell Dawnpetal I won't be able to train today or tomorrow." Rabbitpaw then laid down onto her new soft nest, lined with wool that Redpaw got her, and fell asleep...

….

…. "Get up!" A voice sneered. Rabbitpaw blinked open her eyes and sat up.  
"Smokepaw?" She groaned.  
"Yes, now it's time to wake up!" Smokepaw snapped. Rabbitpaw let out another groan and stretched and walked out to the clearing. It was dawn.  
"Hey, you woke up!" Ivypaw said, munching on a rabbit with Birdpaw. Rabbitpaw ignored them and went over to her mentor.  
"Can we practice battle moves today?" Rabbitpaw meowed enthusiastically, last night she didn't see Lionclaw so she wanted to keep her battle moves sharp.  
"Don't you mean _learn_ battle moves?" Dawnpetal gazed at her apprentice curiously.  
"Er...Yeah, I forgot..." Rabbitpaw stammered.

"Well, let's go. All the apprentices had just headed out a few second ago with Brackenfoot." Dawnpetal informed her and dashed out of the clearing. Rabbitpaw followed behind closely, taking big strides to keep up. They finally reached the training clearing and Rabbitpaw panted, exhausted from the run.

"Okay, Today we are going to learn the snap attack, a very fast move that is very experienced." Dawnpetal told them. "I will now perform it on Brackenfoot, my partner and he will try to stop me." She then crouched down and Brackenfoot immediately went into a defense position. Dawnpetal then leaped onto the big cat. Brackenfoot was the slowest cat in the clan so Dawnpetal easily knocked him over and put her paw on his head.  
"That is how you do it, but you must use speed that all WindClan cats are born with." Dawnpetal told them. Rabbitpaw felt a surge of happiness run through her. It would be easy! She was already taught this move. This was one of the first one Lionclaw taught her and was so good at it she could do it with her eyes closed.

"Now, I will pair all of you up. Ivypaw with Birdpaw." Ivypaw gave a exited glance toward her friend. "Smokepaw with Firepaw, Redpaw with Goldenpaw." Goldenpaw gave a disgusted glance at her sister. Redpaw had told her not that long ago they have gotten into a fight. "And let's see...Heatherpaw and Rabbitpaw! That's it. Now decide who goes first and get to it and if you, Goldenpaw want to try a more experienced move then you I suggest you do it since you are nearly a warrior." Dawnpetal said and then Rabbitpaw had no choice but to go to Heatherpaw, who looked annoyed for being paired up with her.

"I want to go first." Heatherpaw said. Rabbitpaw bit back a retort and went along with it. Remembering what Lionclaw told her to do when she defended herself she did it. Rabbitpaw felt her fur fluff up half it's size and she put her head close to the ground so the enemy-who was Heatherpaw- couldn't get her exposed belly. Her haunches wriggled high in the air and her tail flicked full of confidence. Heatherpaw looked at her, confused why Rabbitpaw had such a good defense strategy.  
"Rabbitpaw how did you learn that? No cat had been taught that sort of defense for seasons!" Brackenfoot gasped.  
"Er...Jaymist showed me how." Rabbitpaw lied. She felt sorta bad for doing that to her farther but it wasn't _that _bad as a lie. Most of her clan mates think she lies most the time anyway so one more couldn't hurt. Rabbitpaw was snapped from her thoughts when Heatherpaw leaped at her. She was aiming for her head so Rabbitpaw just snaked down to the ground. Heatherpaw ended up rolling past Rabbitpaw and rolled across the dirt,

"Good try Heatherpaw! Now Rabbitpaw, you try!" Dawnpetal called over to them. Heatherpaw tried to copy what Rabbitpaw did but ended up looking more like a lopsided badger. Her head wasn't even close to the ground and with her haunches wriggling around it reminded Rabbitpaw of a duck she once saw. Rabbitpaw took no time to attack. Remembering more moves from Lionclaw she hooked her paw around the back of Heatherpaw's front leg, flipping her over where Rabbitpaw gave her a sharp nip.  
"You cheated!" Heatherpaw wailed. "Dawnpetal she is cheating!" She whined. Dawnpetal gave a glance at Rabbitpaw.  
"I wasn't watching but I guess I can believe you. Rabbitpaw head back to camp. You will join us later but for now learn more moves with your father."  
"That's not fair!" Rabbitpaw retorted.  
"Stop talking back and go! That's an order from your deputy." Dawnpetal snapped. Rabbitpaw looked desperately at Brackenfoot but he just stared. _Thanks for your help!_ She thought.  
"Fine, whatever!" Rabbitpaw decided. She then stalked out of the clearing and back to camp.


	9. Chapter 8

**1 review -.- I hope we can get more this time!  
SilverfeatherSnowstream: Glad you like my story and still watch it! **

**MORE REVIEWS PLEASE  
Here is your next chapter:**

* * *

Chapter 8:  
"That is how you kill faster then with your claws." Jaymist informed her. Rabbitpaw had been hanging around her farther all day ever since she was told to train with him. He had taught her way better moves then the boring other one she was taught. She had learned a better way to hunt- and even tested it out and learned how to do the death bite. She had mastered them both and her father proud.  
"You are becoming a great warrior!" Jaymist purred. Rabbitpaw smiled. It felt great to receive praise from her father.  
"Jaymist, why do you teach me these sorta moves?" Rabbitpaw asked him. He never taught her moves that Goldenpaw bragged of learning.

"I have watched you ever since birth. I remember helping kitting you but as soon as you were born you looked weak to the other kits- even your littermates! I then decided as you were beat up to help you. Just in case." Jaymist winked at her. "But just don't tell Featherwind." Rabbitpaw nodded. Why would she tell her? Her whole life Featherwind only paid attention to Birdpaw and Smokepaw.

"Don't worry." She reassured Jaymist. "We can keep this our little secret." Jaymist relaxed and was going to say something but was cut off when Volestep walked over.

"What are you doing?" Volestep demanded.  
"I am helping train Rabbitpaw." Jaymist replied calmly.  
"You are supposed to be on hunting patrol and your not Rabbitpaw's mentor!" Volestep told him. Jaymist bristled.  
"As far as I know Mousestar is still leader!" He hissed. The two toms glared at each other. Rabbitpaw couldn't help but smile. _They are fighting over me_! She thought and chuckled. The two cats looked at her.

"Fine, have it your way Jaymist- it's unlike your daughter will ever be strong or even worth being called a warrior." Volestep snarled and walked away. Rabbitpaw stared at Jaymist, hoping he would defend her but his eyes were only dark with sadness.  
"How dare you call yourself my father if you won't even defend me!" Rabbitpaw cried at her father. He stared at the ground.

"I hate you!" She yowled and ran off. Instead of running to her comforting nest she dashed out of camp. Rabbitpaw felt heather lean toward her, scratching her eyes but she didn't care. Now her mother and father hated her. A tear ran down her face. Jaymist was right, she was the weakling of the clan. Letting out a sigh Rabbitpaw looked around the clearing. The wind shook the grass, sending ripples across the empty land. How could the land be so beautiful yet, it held some of the most meanest creatures- her clan mates.  
"What are you doing out here? It's not time yet." A voice asked. Rabbitpaw sighed when she heard the voice. It was Lionclaw.  
"They hate me." Rabbitpaw said bitterly. Lionclaw slashed the side of her face.

"So what?! They hated me too and you will have to live with it until it's your time when I have trained you enough!"  
Rabbitpaw frowned . Was she just like another piece of prey to her Dark Forest mentor?  
"Go back, you have more battles to fight. Who cares if they hate you? They are probably jealous you know more moves then them." Lionclaw told her. "I believe in you Rabbitpaw." Then his scent faded and Rabbitpaw knew he disappeared. Finally what seemed like moons, Rabbitpaw rose to her paws. She was about to go back to camp until she realized that she would get into trouble if she came empty-pawed. Soon she heard rustling next to her. Curving her ears it tromped through the grass with big paws Rabbitpaw knew it was a rabbit. It started to flee but Rabbitpaw was to fast. She leaped on top of it and killed it with the killing bite she had just learned. It let out a squeal and then went silent. _You deserved it!_ Rabbitpaw thought. Then she realized that WindClan didn't deserve it either. Why should they? Everyone hated her and most the time she ate nothing. Rabbitpaw slashed at the carcass. Blood came out. She scratched the face. More blood poured out. She clawed and ripped everything on the rabbit until it was nothing more then a bloody pulp and threw it into the lake. Once the body was out of sight she sighed and walked to where Dawnpetal and Brackenfoot were now teaching the apprentices how to run.  
"An important part of being a WindClan cat is running. Now today I am going to teach you how to run fast, but also run smartly." Dawnpetal was telling them. "This is the last thing we will learn today because the sun is setting so make it count." Rabbitpaw took a deep breath and then walked out into view.  
"Can I join?" She asked.  
"Fine, but you missed a lot of moves." Brackenfoot said. Ivypaw, Birdpaw, Heatherpaw, and Smokepaw glared at her. Shadepaw just stared at his mentor, Brackenfoot. _I don't get why Birdpaw and Shadepaw got to have real mentors while I have to share one!_ Rabbitpaw thought glumly.

"Now, try to stretch your legs out as long as possible and make sure to arch your back in just the right position..."Dawnpetal kept talking but Rabbitpaw ignored her. Redpaw and Goldenpaw must have already learned how to do this because they were gone, most likely back in camp.  
"Okay, Rabbitpaw you looked like you were paying great attention today so I you will be in charge of showing us how you do it." Dawnpetal called, snapping Rabbitpaw away from her thoughts. Rabbitpaw didn't hear what she said before so she went with her gut and started to sprint. Her legs flew under her and her back was at just the right angle to catch the wind, making her legs move faster. It almost felt like she was flying. Rabbitpaw felt thankful for her long legs that barley touched the ground as she ran. After she ran a full lap on a trail she slowed down to a trot before stopping in front of Dawnpetal.  
"I must say you are the fastest cat in the clan so far." Dawnpetal started. "But," Rabbitpaw felt her heart freeze. "That wasn't what I told you to do, I said to run with short strides to the lake and back. Now go run seven laps around the place you just ran and hopefully you will learn your lesson." Rabbitpaw stayed there.  
"She said go!" Brackenfoot snapped. Rabbitpaw didn't have to be told a third time because she then ran and started the laps. She came back to the session to be trained, not to do something she could have done on her own! Her chest started to hurt even though she had hardly ran three laps and her legs couldn't take anymore. Finally she finished and fell to the ground in front of Dawnpetal.  
"Get up! That was nothing, now we are all going to test our running skills by running to the lake, now let's go!" Dawnpetal started to sprint and the others ran after. Rabbitpaw lugged herself up and ran after them. Her heart pounded hard in her chest and Rabbitpaw wondered if you could die from running. It seemed like moons until the training session was over and Rabbitpaw was relieved when they went back to camp. She could hardly even hear it when Mousestar told her she was going to the gathering that night. Instead of being happy she groaned. Why couldn't any cats give her a break. The sun soon set and Mousestar led Rabbitpaw and another group of cats out of camp for the gathering.  
After she arrived Rabbitpaw saw many cats. Some had dark pelts and smelled like sap, others were sleek and shiny and smelled of fish. Redpaw then walked up to her.  
"I will introduce you to a few cats. We have time until the clan leaders talk." Rabbitpaw nodded and Redpaw started to take her around the clearing full of cats.  
"Here are some RiverClan cats." Redpaw said taking her over to two sleek looking cats that were talking to each other.  
"Hi!" Redpaw called over to them.  
"Hey Redpaw!" One with icy blue eyes and icy blue stripes called. Her gaze went over to Rabbitpaw and she felt uneasy.

"Did you get your warrior names yet? I didn't." Redpaw asked.  
"Yes, I am Twilightfur." The blue gray cat answered.

"And I am Rainsong." The cat next to her answered. This cat wasn't as scary and Twilightfur with it's fluffy fur and deep green gaze.  
"I am still a warrior sadly." Redpaw sighed.  
"Let's _go _Redpaw." Rabbitpaw whined. She was tired of sitting there talking.

"Bye!" Rainsong said. Redpaw and Rabbitpaw then moved over to where some dark colored cats were sitting. There fur reeked of pine.  
"Hey Redpaw!" A tortoiseshell called over.  
"Who is that friend you have? She looks ugly to me." A cat taunted next to her. Rabbitpaw felt anger surge through her.  
"I apologize for my brother." She said.  
"It's okay. Rabbitpaw, meet Thrushpaw and her brother Forestpaw. They are Shadowclan." Redpaw told her.  
"Er...Nice to meet you." Rabbitpaw said.

"Wow, you smell as ugly as you look." Forestpaw wrinkled his nose in disgust.  
"You don't smell like flowers either!" Rabbitpaw hissed.

"WindClan cats think they are so great." Forestpaw yawned.

"Please-" Thrushpaw was cut off.

"Don't you dare say that about my clan!" Rabbitpaw yowled. Cats around them started to stare but Rabbitpaw didn't really care. Suddenly Forestpaw slashed at Rabbitpaw and the next thing she knew they were both on top of each other in a whirl of fur and claws.


	10. Chapter 9

**3 reviews now, hope we can get more! **

**SilverfeatherSnowstream: Thanks! Like your positive reviews!  
snowstripe482: Rabbitpaw was born in a storm and the medicine cat declared her a bad omen (Though no one told her that) and she lied once when she was a kit so every time she gets picked on she is called a liar. That's why she is bullied and such. **

**Hope ya like this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 9:

"What is wrong with you?" A cat asked. A big look of anger marked his face. Forestpaw and Rabbitpaw were torn off each other.  
"Sorry Gorsestar, but she started it." Forestpaw muttered at the ground. Rabbitpaw felt shame run through her. If only she stopped because now she was getting yelled at by a leader of another clan! A scrape on Rabbitpaw's nose burned and Gorsestar looked at her like she was nothing more then a pitiful piece of prey.  
"I am sorry." Rabbitpaw told the ShadowClan leader.  
"What is going on?" Mousestar asked walking over. Rabbitpaw felt her ears run hot as Gorsestar described what happened to be Rabbitpaw's fault. They cast glances her way and then walked back over.  
"Rabbitpaw, I have decided it is time for you to leave the gathering." Mousestar announced. "Redpaw will take you back to camp."  
"That is the same with you Forestpaw, Thrushpaw take him back with you." Gorsestar said.  
"What?!" Rabbitpaw, Forestpaw, Thrushpaw, and Redpaw said in unison.  
"That is our decision and that is final." Mousestar said and him and Gorsestar left.  
"Let's go." Redpaw nudged Rabbitpaw and they headed back to camp. When they returned Featherwind just stared at Rabbitpaw, a look of disappointment crossed her face and she walked away without saying anything. Cats stared at her and muttered.  
Goldenpaw smirked when she noticed her sister sent back from the gathering and Rabbitpaw felt sad that she got Redpaw kicked out of the gathering with her. She was a nice cat and didn't deserve it.  
"Why are you back so soon?" Whitesnow asked them. Rabbitpaw didn't answer and ignored the white cat. She went over to her nest and flopped down. At least she had more time with Lionclaw that night. Her eyelids grew heavy, begging for sleep and everything ached.  
"Help! Help!" A voice yowled. Rabbitpaw opened her eyes and dashed out to the clearing. Was WindClan being attacked?  
"Duskfur! Take big breaths it's okay!" A voice soothed from the nursery. Rabbitpaw dashed in and saw Duskfur, pain glazed her eyes.  
"What's happening?" Rabbitpaw asked.  
"She's having her kits early! Go get Volestep and Skyheart!" Whitesnow said wildly.  
"Er...They are both at the gathering. It's only you, Duskfur, Rabbitpaw, Goldenpaw, and Weaselfoot left." Rabbitpaw told the nervous cat. She remembered that Whitesnow kitted Duskfur so she could tell she was a nervous wreck for her only kit.  
"Fine then, Rabbitpaw fetch um...some moss and get Goldenpaw. She learned a little from Skyheart." Whitesnow decided. Rabbitpaw didn't have to be asked twice to leave the cramped den. Once in the fresh air she went back into the apprentice den. Goldenpaw was snoring slightly and Rabbitpaw was wondering how she could sleep through Dulfur's yowling.  
"Get up!" Rabbitpaw gabbed Goldenpaw with a claw.  
"Go away." Goldenpaw muttered.  
"You have to go to the nursery. Duskfur is having her kits." Rabbitpaw told her.  
"What?" Goldenpaw jumped to her paws and dashed out of the den. Rabbitpaw then walked over to the medicine cat den and went over to where some moss was kept for the elders if they wanted water since there was no stream or river that close to camp. Rabbitpaw grabbed the biggest soaking wad and ran back into the nursery. Duskfur kept screeching in pain, Goldenpaw was trying to remember what to do, and Whitesnow was freaking out. They are not even close to a organized clan! Rabbitpaw thought in disgust. She dropped the wad next to Duskfur.  
"Here." She said. She tried to remember what Skyheart did for Cherryfrost. "You need your energy." Duskfur stared at her in surprise and then lapped a few drops from the moss until letting out a loud groan.  
"Goldenpaw, help her. Her kits are coming." Rabbitpaw instructed. Rabbitpaw placed a paw on the nervous queens belly.  
"There are only two so it shouldn't be that bad." Rabbitpaw soothed. Duskfur only hissed in reply.  
"It hurts so much." She groaned. Rabbitpaw licked in between her ears.  
"It's okay, the more it hurts the more normal they should be." Rabbitpaw told her her. The queen gave a major heave and a bundle fell next to her. Rabbitpaw carefully grabbed the gray scrap. It was cold and in a instant she could tell it was dead.  
"I am sorry." Rabbitpaw told the queen. Duskfur looked at her in alarm.  
"No!" She yowled.  
"Grieve later, you have one more kit left. Don't let this one die too." Rabbitpaw said. Duskfur nodded, a look of determination crossed her face and she gave another heave. Another bundle came out. It was a beautiful red color.  
Rabbitpaw licked the kit furiously. It wasn't cold but it's breaths were coming out shallow. It was also much smaller then the other one. It had a slim chance of surviving. It's breaths soon came out smaller and smaller. It was going to die. She licked it harder.  
"What's happening to my kit?! What's happening to my kit?!" Duskfur asked frantically.  
Rabbitpaw ignored her and kept licking the kit. It had to survive.  
"I can't believe it...That poor little she-cat." Goldenpaw muttered poking the corpse of the first kit. Her brother will end up the same soon! Rabbitpaw thought. Was she the only one caring that the other cat was dieing at the same time. The she-cat was dead and the brother was so weak. It would end up going to StarClan soon.  
I don't want this kit to go to StarClan. Only the stupid cats go there! Rabbitpaw thought in disgust. Slowly, the kits breaths became weaker. It stopped moving all together and it stopped breathing.  
"Rabbitpaw- it's dead." Whitesnow muttered.  
"No!" Rabbitpaw wailed. She tried so hard...So hard to save the two kits. Maybe if Skyheart was here they would still be alive. Rabbitpaw buried her nose into the kit's soft fur. It was still warm, but there was no heart beat.  
"You shouldn't care this much about a kit." A voice next to her said. Rabbitpaw could tell it was Lionclaw.  
"Don't worry, no other cats can see me. Why do you love this kit so much?" He asked.  
"Because, he had so much potential. I thought he would grow up to be a great warrior." Rabbitpaw felt a tear run down her cheek. The cats around her only stared but Rabbitpaw didn't care. The probably thought she was talking to herself.  
"If you love him so much I can save him. I am in Dark Forest and even though StarClan may deny this I will do it for you. I can only do this because he is young and I cannot do this more then once." Lionclaw said and then Rabbitpaw felt his presence leave. As soon as he left though Rabbitpaw suddenly felt breathing next to her. She looked down and saw the kit. It was alive. Rabbitpaw licked his red coat until his breathing settled nice and easy. As soon as it was warm and looked normal Rabbitpaw gave the kit to Duskfur, and it immediately started to drink her milk.  
"How?" Duskfur asked in surprise.  
"I just...saved him." Rabbitpaw said. Thank you Lionclaw! She thought as she watched the red kit suckle. Suddenly Volestep burst into the nursery.  
"Whitesnow said you had kits!" He breathed.  
"Yes, meet your son." Duskfur showed him her kit.  
"He doesn't look anything like you or me!" Volestep said in amazement. "Where is the other one?" Rabbitpaw placed the gray dead body next to him.  
"She died?" He asked pitifully.  
"Yes, I am sorry I couldn't save her." Rabbitpaw placed a tail tip on his shoulders.  
"It was your fault!" Volestep hissed at her. "I can't believe you tried to help my mate. Stay away from us!" Rabbitpaw felt shocked. She left the den and then stood outside, listening to what they were saying.  
"What should we name out kit?" She heard Duskfur ask.  
"Brownkit. It was saved by Rabbitpaw and should stay a outsider. His name will be Brownkit because he should have never have been saved either." Rabbitpaw winced when Volestep said that. She expected for Duskfur to defend her but she just murmured in agreement. Giving a snort in annoyance Rabbitpaw went back to her den. Even when she did good deeds she got in trouble. She then closed her eyes and went into a deep, dark, sleep...  
…. "Why did you think they would appreciate you?" Lionclaw asked. Rabbitpaw thought he would scold her but he actually sounded...soft.  
"Shut up!" Rabbitpaw yelled at her mentor. Even though he was sounding soft he still was rude to her. Lionclaw stared at her in anger.  
"That is not how you treat your mentor."  
"So what?" Rabbitpaw said. She was sick of cats being rude to her.  
"Whatever, let's go. We are meeting Deadshade and Bugkit- who is now Bugpaw to compare training moves." Lionclaw walked off without even getting Rabbitpaw's decision. At least she could be with Bugpaw. At least he understood her. When they were walking Rabbitpaw was in deep thought.  
"Why is his mentor called Deadshade?" She asked, glad she wasn't called that.  
"They renamed her when she got into a horrible battle with RiverClan. She lost her eyesight and the use of one of her hind legs. Luckily, she regained strength now that she is here." Lionclaw told her smoothly, not even blinking. Rabbitpaw stayed silent after that, there were more cats that lived worse then her! They finally entered a dark clearing where Bugpaw was sitting with his mentor. He jumped up in surprise when he noticed Rabbitpaw.  
"Deadshade said you would come but I was starting to wonder if she was pulling my tail. Oh, and I got my apprentice name too!" Bugpaw blabbered.  
"I did too." Rabbitpaw said.  
"Why weren't you at the gathering?" He asked.  
"Er..I was kicked out." Bugpaw stared at her. His eyes as big as the moon.  
"Wow! That is pretty impressive to be kicked out of there!" He said. Rabbitpaw purred. He was a very nice cat. His gray flecked coat was well groomed and muscles rippled under his pelt. She couldn't help but admire the tom.  
"Now, Rabbitpaw attack Bugpaw." Lionclaw instructed her. Rabbitpaw pulled out her long claws that she sharpened last time she was with him and got ready to attack. Bugpaw got into a defensive position. She leaped at the tom and clawed his ears. He let out a cry of pain. Rabbitpaw flinched she kinda felt...bad for attacking him. He then leaped at her and Rabbitpaw went for the throat. She gave him a scratch there that was light, but hurt.  
"Okay that's enough!" Deadshade called over to them. Rabbitpaw stopped and panted. He sure did put up a good fight.  
"It's almost morning, you guys were late. Wake up and we will see you tomorrow." Lionclaw said and he and Deadshade walked away.  
"I hope I see you tomorrow!" Bugpaw piped happily. I hope so too! Rabbitpaw thought and then she closed her eyes and felt the Dark Forest fade around her.


	11. Chapter 10

**Melissa daughter of Hecate: The kits are naughty, thanks for the support too!**  
**Lionblaze lover: You will see which cat names I will use, they aren't in the story yet but I am using two of them and they will be rogues so keep your eyes peeled!**  
**SilverfeatherSnowstream: I know I can hardly believe Duskfur either! And here is the next chapter. **  
**snowstripe482: Yeah, pretty much :P**  
**Guest and BlizzardInTheStars: Thank you!**  
**scarpath2001: Volestep hated Rabbitpaw a lot (wasn't mentioned in story that much though) and since she kitted him he became so furious he named it Brownkit, automatically not caring for his kit. And what do you mean by the last part?**  
**BlizzardStrike: I know that feeling! I do that too!**

**Oh wow, it takes so long to type reviews! My hand is getting tired... And for some reason I put off on uploading this chapter so the next one already is 1/4 of the way done (Hopefully uploaded by Monday) here is your long awaited chapter (And thank you so much for every review, my favoite part on the internet is checking my story and it's reviews!)**

* * *

Chapter 10:

"Watch this Rabbitpaw!" Rabbitpaw craned her neck to see Brownkit. He jumped into the air and hooked a leaf with his claw. Ever since he was born his mother had tried to keep him away from Rabbitpaw but she always failed. He had grown very big in the past two moons. Goldenfeather and Redspirit were finally made warriors. Rabbitpaw loathed them. They got to move to the warrior den and had great responsibilities!  
"Wow, your _so _mature, Brownkit." Birdpaw rolled her eyes and the kit. He looked crestfallen Since he had a red coat and was called Brownkit he was picked on by everyone else and Rabbitpaw couldn't help but feel bad. If she was brave, Rabbitpaw would have marched over there and told Birdpaw that she played catch with leafs a few days ago. But she knew Birdpaw would lie so she just stayed put and had to watch poor Brownkit's feelings get crushed. She couldn't help but dig her claws into the ground, imagining it was Birdpaw and them. Why couldn't they all be friends? Then remembering how they were for only a little bit she forgot the idea.  
"I wasn't talking to you Birdbrain! I was talking to the smartest cat I ever seen!" Brownkit snapped. Rabbitpaw gazed at the young kit. She was impressed with his courage. Birdpaw hovered over the tom. She was almost two times bigger then he was.

"Go back to the nursery before I give you a scratch that you will never forget." She threatened. Brownkit's eyes grew as wide as saucers and he dashed back to the nursery. Rabbitpaw heard Duskfur scolding him as soon as he entered. _So much for bravery! _Rabbitpaw thought with a sigh. If only she could stay in the Dark Forest all day but Dawnpetal was convinced that she must train all day to make them better warriors.

"Hunting patrol!" Dawnpetal called over from the edge of the clearing. Rabbitpaw groaned because she had just went on three patrols the whole day, plus how to catch prey at night! Luckily, she hadn't had much battle training lately. Last time she did it she gave Dawnpetal a good scratch and was scolded for using her claws.

Rabbitpaw trotted over to her mentor and gazed at the hunting patrol. It was Dawnpetal, Minkfur, Goldenfeather, Whitesnow, and... Jaymist. Her father avoided her gaze and refused to look at her.

"We are going to catch rabbits today, spread out and catch as many as you can." Dawnpetal told the patrol and then all of them scattered.

_What's the point of being a patrol if we just separate? _Rabbitpaw thought in annoyance but sighed. She went over to where she knew none of the others would search for rabbits, near the RiverClan border. Once she traveled there she sniffed the air.

Rabbitpaw wasn't surprised whens she didn't smell any rabbits. Then the strong scent of frog hit her tongue. She had once tasted frog. She had been told they mostly stay in ShadowClan, and rarely stray in WindClan. She followed the scent to see the slimy bumpy creature sitting on a log. She stalked it and accidentally stepped on a twig. It looked up in alarm a desperate dash to the water. Rabbitpaw caught up to it almost instantly and landed her paws onto it's back and heard it's back snap. It went limp and Rabbitpaw took her prey back into the heather before burying it. There was no other scents near the RiverClan border so she went. Back in the hard ground she found a few more scents. She found a thrush nibbling a seed from a piece of grass and caught that fast. Then, also caught a water vole late that day.

She triumphantly carried her prey back when the patrol went back together.

Immediately, she realized she was the only one with a frog, or thrush, or water vole.  
"Ew!" Goldenfeather wrinkled her muzzle back in disgust. "Have you turned ThunderClan? Feathers are nasty, and so is mushy frog skin!"  
"Rabbitpaw, you were supposed to catch _rabbits_ not anything else." Dawnpetal said sternly.  
"But I couldn't find any, I found this though, and all prey is needed for the clan!" She piped happily. Goldenfeather rolled her eyes at me, snatched up her rabbits, and walked back to camp. Rabbitpaw left soon after, she wanted to stay as far away from Jaymist as possible. Once back, she noticed Ivypaw whispering to Birdpaw and pointing to Redspirit and Brownkit. _Oh no! _Rabbitpaw thought, looking at her friends.

They then stalked over to them and started to talk. Redspirit dug her claws into the ground and Brownkit cowered down. Rabbitpaw dashed over to where they were.  
"-I am warning you." Rabbitpaw managed to hear Ivypaw say and she walked away.  
Brownkit had tears well up in his sweet brown gaze and Redspirit sat there, as if frozen in fear.

"What did they say?" Rabbitpaw asked. Redspirit didn't reply. "What did she say?!" Rabbitpaw asked, louder this time. Redspirit finally noticed her.  
"She...She warned me that if I play with Redspirit again that she will...She will slit my throat open!" Brownkit answered and started to sob.  
"Don't listen to her-" Rabbitpaw was cut off by her friend.

"I want out." Redspirit said coldly. "I want to leave this clan and never return!" A few cats glanced at them and then turned away. Rabbitpaw knew it was obvious they were trying to pretend they weren't there.  
"I don't wanna leave the clan! Duskfur won't let me!" Brownkit whined.  
"We aren't leaving." Rabbitpaw told them firmly, she wasn't going to let her friends down. "Now, I have a good idea to show we are strong to WindClan. First, Brownkit, You have to attract a fox. I know where a fox den is so finding it won't be very hard. Redspirit, me and you hide until it gets close to Brownkit and then we attack it and chase it off. Brownkit, you help. When our clan mates find us, we will have chased off a fox by ourselves!" Brownkit immediately was enthusiastic about the idea. Redspirit wasn't as happy.  
"Are you sure? We may get into trouble." Redspirit said.  
"Stop being a worm." Rabbitpaw shoved her. "It will be fun."  
"Yeah." Brownkit agreed.  
"Let's go then, Brownkit press into my pelt so no one notices you." Rabbitpaw whispered into there ears. She didn't want anyone else to hear them. Brownkit nodded and pressed up his soft fur against her. They walked out of camp casually and luckily, weren't caught. Now all they had to do was to find the fox. Nothing could go wrong like last time.


	12. Chapter 11

**2 reviews?! Hope we can get more! **  
**snowstripe482: She was half serious, she would have hurt them, to get them in trouble but not kill because SHE would have been in trouble and I don't think I will be able to add the song to the story. **  
**Lionblaze lover: Lol, you don't have to wait any longer. The chapter is here! And thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 11:

Brownkit let out gasps of amazement staring at the field and Rabbitpaw couldn't help but laugh. He reminded her of the first time. Hopefully, the plan would work.

The awful stench of fox drifted up to them, showing them it was close.  
"Brownkit, make loud wailing sounds and look hurt, when we attack and it's busy attacking us that's when you strike aim for it's eyes if it turns to attack you but if it doesn't try to get the belly." Rabbitpaw instructed. Brownkit nodded and went over to a side of the heather.  
"My paw! Help me! My paw is hurt! I am perfect food for a fox! Help!" Brownkit screeched. Soon the heavy thumps and a fox emerged.

It was just as ugly as she remembered. An ugly red brown shade and yellowing teeth showed. It seemed to grow bigger too. It's red eyes stared at Brownkit and started to stalk him. Maybe this was a bad idea...

Without thinking, Rabbitpaw launched herself at the fox. She didn't send any signal to Redspirit so she dashed out randomly too. The fox seemed to be ready for them a braced itself.  
It dodged out of the way, making Rabbitpaw land in the dirt next to it. Redspirit avoided the dodged and landed squarely on it's back. It let out a howl of pain and thrashed desperately. Rabbitpaw hit a spot on it's back leg and it toppled over. Another great move she learned from Lionclaw. The three cats slashed at the fox and warm blood oozed between her claws. Victory was so close.

The fox grew weaker and weaker. It hardly moved anymore. Rabbitpaw felt like she gave it enough and then bit down hard onto it's throat.

It was harder to do since it wasn't small like a mouse. Rabbitpaw gagged with it's awful tasting fur but dug in deeper. The tang of blood hit her mouth and she knew she had hit the spot. It let out a moan and went limp under her. She killed the fox. Suddenly she saw a crash and Cherryfrost entered.  
"I thought I heard a fox!" She exclaimed, her eyes wild in alarm. Then she looked down below them. "Great StarClan what did you do?!"

"We killed it!" Brownkit piped.  
"What?!" Cherryfrost narrowed her eyes. "Why are you out here?"  
"Er...I found him getting hurt by a fox and then we attacked him and he even helped." Redspirit told her.  
Cherryfrost rolled her eyes. "Hare brains, anyway, warriors don't kill for victory. You will be in _so_ much trouble when I tell Mousestar." She sneered. Rabbitpaw had no choice but to follow the snobby she-cat back to camp.  
"What is the meaning behind this?" Mousestar's yellow gaze stared hard at Rabbitpaw when they walked into a clearing.  
"We killed a fox!" Brownkit jumped up and down in happiness.  
"What?!" Mousestar was acting just like Cherryfrost.  
"I _said_ we killed a fox, I never knew you were so deaf." Brownkit rolled his eyes at the leader. Rabbitpaw could not believe her ears. Brownkit must have been crazy to say that! Rabbitpaw expected Mousestar to attack and give Brownkit a sharp nip to his ear, but he did something much worse.  
"Brownkit, Rabbitpaw, and Redspirit. I have heard you have been bullies your whole life and love to lie, but this is crossing the limit. I don't want anymore outbursts like this out of any of you or I will be forced to get rid of you. For good." The leader sighed, his eyes looked troubled. "You never should have been born." He then laid down on his nest and closed his eyes. Rabbitpaw took that as a hint that they should be leaving so she left.  
"I cannot believe Mousestar said that!" Redspirit hissed, looking very angry.

"Why do they hate us so much?" Brownkit asked, his gaze looking depressed. Rabbitpaw wanted to comfort the poor kit but couldn't. What could she say?  
"Brownkit do you _ever _listen to things I say?" Ivypaw snarled, walking over to them.  
"Go away." Brownkit fluffed out his sleek red coat.  
"Yeah, go away before we make you." Redspirit added, unsheathing her claws.  
"We killed a fox, and wouldn't be afraid to kill you." Rabbitpaw joined her friends.  
"I am warning you." You was the only reply Ivypaw said and she stalked away.  
"She is afraid." Brownkit said unblinking. Rabbitpaw suddenly noticed how rude Brownkit was becoming. Maybe they should stop influencing the kit...No. If she did that then Brownkit would act like them.

"Seems like no one in the clan has a brain." Brownkit muttered, walking back to the nursery. Rabbitpaw watched.

"Rabbitpaw!" Dawnpetal yowled from across the clearing. _Great, Mousestar told Dawnpetal, now I will be in trouble!_ She clenched her teeth to keep herself from saying it out loud. She gave one last look to Redspirit and went over to her mentor to get her punishment...

….

…Rabbitpaw shoved dirty moss out of the way with her paw. She couldn't believe her mentor had made her clean out all of the dirty moss and remake them. All she did was try to take down a fox! No one appreciated her no matter what she did. She also missed her battle practice, which she was really looking forward to. It was already getting late and she was becoming quite tired, but for some reason...she didn't want to go to sleep and see Lionclaw. She wanted to do something else...

"It's been forever since Mousestar has went to the moon pool to share tongues with StarClan." Rabbitpaw heard Whitesnow say.

"Yes, that's because he is so old." Featherwind meowed. Rabbitpaw swiveled her ears toward the two she-cats, trying to make them not notice her listening in.  
"Maybe some cat should go sometime soon. Skyheart has been skipping more and more half-moons and no one else has gone in forever." Whitesnow then looked at the ground. "It seems like StarClan must hate us- especially for giving us Redspirit, Rabbitpaw, and Brownkit." Rabbitpaw stiffened when she said that. Like she was the one to talk! Suddenly a thought struck her, what if she talked to StarClan? Maybe they could tell her the answers! But when could she leave? She was certain that Dawnpetal probably told some cat to watch her at all times and was already told not to leave camp the rest of the day. Rabbitpaw looked at the sky, looking for something to tell her until she realized what she should do. Sneak out at night! It would be perfect!  
It seemed like ages but the sun finally sunk behind the clouds and it became dark. Finally the clan retired to there dens. Rabbitpaw waited even longer to make sure they were staying gone. Finally, snoring was around the clearing and every cat was asleep.

Rabbitpaw rose to her paws and sneaked out of the den. The starry night met her and a chill ruffled her fur. Rabbitpaw went out of the clearing and into the night. The moon overhead sparkled. If only she had time to take in the view.

She padded through the tall grass, listening to the crickets chirp. She finally reached the stream, she remembered Skyheart telling Mousestar that he was supposed to follow the stream up to the moon pool. She followed the trickling stream and felt her stomach do flip flops in her belly.  
What if StarClan did the same thing they did to her last time? She would show them! Finally she there was a glimmering body of water, a little like the lake, but smaller. It leaped like stars and looked amazing. Rabbitpaw followed down a worn down stone path to the water. The water lapped at her paws. She bent down and lapped at the water. Icy cold shock ran down her spine as the water went down to her belly. It tasted tempting to have more but she knew that she could risk not able to see StarClan. Cats aren't supposed to have much water from it.

Her eyelids grew heavy and they slowly closed and she fell into a deep, dark, sleep...


End file.
